1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer enclosure, and more particularly to a computer enclosure which is conveniently assembled together.
2. Related Art
Contemporary electronic devices are being made smaller and lighter. Conventional computer enclosures are assembled together with screws. A plurality of screw holes is required to be defined in various components of the enclosure, to receive the screws. The screws secure the components to each other firmly.
Unfortunately, forming the screw holes in the manufacturing industry is troublesome and time-consuming. Tools are required during attachment or detachment of the components of the enclosures. All this makes industrial production procedures unduly complicated. Screws add yet another part to a manufacturing inventory. Carefully monitoring of inventories is required in order to prevent shutdown of an industrial production line. Any shutdown results in higher costs.
A computer enclosure which overcomes the above-mentioned problems of the related art is strongly desired.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a computer enclosure which is conveniently assembled together.
To achieve the above-mentioned object, a computer enclosure of the present invention comprises a chassis, a rear panel, a loading board, first and second drive brackets, a power supply bracket and a cover. The chassis comprises a bottom panel and a front panel. The front panel forms a plurality of first and second latches. The rear panel is secured to the bottom panel of the chassis opposite the front panel. The rear panel defines an opening at a side thereof and comprises a pair of symmetrical sills respectively formed adjacent top and bottom extremities of the opening. A plurality of hooks is formed at opposite sides of a top portion of the rear panel. Each sill defines a nick and a gap therein. The loading board comprises a pair of flaps. Each flap defines a plurality of orifices for receiving the second latches of the front panel, so that the loading board is secured to the chassis. The first drive bracket comprises a first bottom wall and a pair of first side walls. A pair of wings extends from opposite ends of each first side wall. Each wing defines a plurality of grooves therein, for engaging with the first latches of the front panel and the hooks of the rear panel. The power supply bracket comprises a shield, and a pair of connecting portions respectively extending from top and bottom sides of the shield. The connecting portions are symmetrical. Each connecting portion comprises a lug received in and sliding within the corresponding nick, and a boss received in the corresponding gap. The power supply bracket is received in the opening of the rear panel. The second drive bracket is secured to the front panel and the first drive bracket. The cover of the computer enclosure comprises a top panel, a pair of side panels. The cover, the rear panel and the chassis cooperatively surround the loading board, the power supply bracket, and the first and second drive brackets.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be drawn from the following detailed embodiment of the present invention with attached drawings, in which: